Processors and other integrated circuit chips can generate significant heat. During miniaturization efforts, not only are circuits being crowded into smaller geometries, but also multiple chips are being crowded into smaller packages. Flip-chip configurations are affected by the miniaturization because mounting space is also shrinking Consequently, underfill compositions must fill smaller spaces.